Where is my
by ShinigamixGirl
Summary: A not so surprise visit from Tsuzuki leaves Hisoka feeling just a little bit... Tsuzuki x Hisoka Fluff ensured


Hello. Its been quite a few months since my newest submission but I had an inspiration to write something and asked my friend to give me a prompt. She ended up giving me a picture prompt.

kisukaite dot deviantart dot com slash art slash LS-Sigh-Fine-192764168

Oh jeez. Im editing this and the link is purple and all my text is black and my ocd is just like... spazzing out. Anyways. So yea. The picture made me squeal and I thought it was just PERFECT for Tsuzuki and Hisoka. Heheh... This is the longest fanfiction I've ever written. I am SO proud of myself. And thanks to my friend for the idea... Now I know to ask her for ideas if I ever feel like writing something.

I did start writing something else more angsty than this but ended up not finishing it. We'll see where that goes. Onwards after a few notices that I realized I've never done. Lame.

Disclaimers! I do not own Yami no Matusei in anyway, nor did I draw that picture on deviantart. Okay? Thanks. Please dont sue me.

Warning: Fluff I think... Maybe a bit of OOCness but I wouldn't know since I am the person who wrote it. Also, I did not have it edited. My friend read it and she was too lazy to edit it for me. So yell at her for my bad Engrish okay?

* * *

Today had been a really nice day, at least it was one for Hisoka. He had gotten the day off and decided to spend it in his apartment reading some books he had borrowed from the library. The Goushin brothers were very good at helping him find exactly what sort of books he loved to read. So it had been a nice and quiet day, sitting by the window reading a book under the sunlight until the sun went down.

When the sun was setting, he knew that his peace would not be around for much longer. Whenever the blond had a day off, his partner would usually show up not too long after to complain and whine about how lonely he had been without him. Tsuzuki would probably beg to stay with him for dinner or drag him out for something akin to a date. At the thought of going on a date with his partner, Hisoka blushed just a little bit. At least no one was there to witness it. He had been going out with his partner for a little while now. Ever since after the Kyoto case, they had grown closer and they had done things like comfort one another, go out some more, and hold hands in public. However it had turned official exactly three weeks ago. Now Tsuzuki openly exclaimed when he wanted to go out on a date.

Tonight should not have been different from any other day so he prepared himself for his partner's appearance. He book marked where he was up to in Pride and Prejudice before tidying up his apartment. There wasn't much cleaning to do, just a few dishes he had used while eating breakfast and lunch and making his bed.

Just as he finished rearranging the pillows on his small couch, he heard the knock on the door. He could sense the familiar presence of Tsuzuki, full of way too much happiness. Well, at least he was today. He considered this a good day if his partner was having some sort of emotional tumult while pretending to be happy.

Hisoka walked over to the door and unlocked it. "Soka-chan!" Tsuzuki greeted with a large smile and a cheerful wave with his one free hand. "Don't call me that." He hissed before moving aside so his partner could come into his apartment. The brunette bounced in with so much energy and happiness. The unhappy emotions was practically rolling off his partner. What had happened today when he hadn't been there? Sometimes, he couldn't take his eyes off Tsuzuki.

"Soka. Let's watch a movie, and I brought food." He grinned, holding up the take out bag and then on his other side was a bag with a box of what inside Hisoka guessed was sweets. He rolled his eyes and didn't comment, knowing that his partner was going to settle himself on the couch anyways. The blond went into the kitchen to grab some dishes while Tsuzuki settled himself on the couch.

The seventy two year old man grinned happily to himself as he opened the box of Malaysian take out. The food smelled good and his mouth watered a little bit when Tsuzuki opened the box of sweets, his mouth watered even more. He looked so blissful until Hisoka came back and closed the box of sweets, swiftly and single handedly. "Hisoka.." He whined and glanced up with large watery eyes while the empathy set the plates down. "Eat a real meal before you have your dessert."

With that said, Hisoka took the box with him back into the kitchen, putting it into the fridge so it would be good when he took them out. He returned to the living room to see Tsuzuki setting up the dvd player. Previously he did not have a television, but eventually he let himself get convinced by him to buy a small one and a DVD player. Nothing fancy or expensive since he was unlikely to use the television anyways. He sat down and looked at what was brought for dinner. Taking some Indian pancake as well as a bit of the seafood chow fun, he put it on a plate that he had taken out.

Soon Tsuzuki had settle down next to him and picking out a lot of food to eat. "What movie are we watching?" "Grown Ups. I heard it was really funny. Wakaba recommends it." Hisoka looked a little doubtful but the brunette girl was rather sensible most of the time so he supposed it'd be alright. On the couch they made themselves comfortable as they ate. There was a bit of cuddling going on as they ate, pillows set up in a way that Hisoka knew would make both of them comfortable.

By the end of the movie, they had somehow ended up both lying on the small couch. Tsuzuki's back rested on the arm rest and pillow while Hisoka lied between his legs. When they first started doing this, it had been rather embarrassing but eventually they had gotten used to the position where they were pressed against one another. There was a certain amount of intimacy and trust in it. They were not ready to get sexually involved with one another so the cuddling and holding was enough to content them both for a while.

"That was a great movie, Soka. Can we have dessert now?" Hisoka rolled his eyes, having already seen that his partner would have asked for that as soon as the movie ended. "Glutton." He scoffed before untangling himself from Tsuzuki's legs.

He headed into the kitchen before taking out the box of sweets. Just a little curious, he opened the box to see a variation of his partner's favorite sweets. He rolled his eyes before spotting the strawberry short cake with an innocent, big, red, and juicy strawberry sitting on top. A small smirk spread across Hisoka's face.

Tsuzuki waited impatiently in the living room for his sweets to be brought out by the younger male. "Soka." He whined when he noticed how long it was taking. "Shut up. I'm coming." The empathy said huffily, resisting the urge to smack the older man upside the head. He put the unopened box of sweets down for his partner to dig in. Tsuzuki immediately turned into his puppy mode before squealing happily and opening his box to dig right in.

However when he opened the box, he froze with an expression of utmost horror. "Hisoka!" He began to wail and look at the blond with big watery eyes. "My strawberry is missing!" He whimpered and whined at the sudden disappearance of his strawberry. "I specifically chose this piece because it had a big strawberry on it!" He cried big fat tears and flailed, of course not before putting down the box of pasties first before they went flying.

"Maybe you ate it and forgot about it." Hisoka commented dully and watched as Tsuzuki spazzed out about his strawberry. Suddenly his partner turned a suspicious eye towards him. "Hisoka… Did you eat it?" This earned him scoff from the empathy but Tsuzuki didn't quite believe his partner. The strawberry had been right there when he had opened the box earlier. The only way it could have disappeared was for the teen to have eaten it.

Before the potential telepath could have sensed what Tsuzuki had in mind, the man had acted. The older shinigami swooped in and gently pressed his lips against Hisoka's. Surprised and shocked, he didn't react at first, his emerald eyes wide before he suddenly felt a tongue taking a swipe at his lower lip. Even more shocked now, he was quick to pull away from the kiss. By now a red blush had settled on Hisoka's cheek and the other male looked convinced.

"You lied to me Hisoka! You did eat my strawberry." Tsuzuki whined and wailed at the blond who was quickly turning from embarrassed to annoyed. "Okay I ate it… Just shut up and eat your cake." Despite his attempt at placating his partner, Hisoka could still see a huge pout on his partner's face.

Moving onto a different tactic, he decided to ignore the brunette. He leaned back against the couch and folded his arms but even after a few moments of silence, Tsuzuki still hadn't moved to try and eat the diabetes inducing snacks. His pouting had turned into sulking and Hisoka was starting to get annoyed.

"If I buy you another one tomorrow will you stop making that face?"

"No."

"Then what, Tsuzuki?" After that question there was a few moments of silence before Hisoka blushed and hissed. "I am not." He turned his head to avoid looking at his partner. "But Hisokaaaa." The brunette stretched his partner's name out relentlessly but was only met with stoic silence. Tsuzuki however was relentless and stared at the back of his partner's head with big watery eyes and puppy ears dropping.

This standstill lasted for a few minutes before there was a sigh from the empathy, who could sense the unhappiness rolling off his partner. "Fine." He grumbled reluctantly before turning his body around. Another blush had settled upon Hisoka's cheek while Tsuzuki kept up with the kicked puppy look. He was careful not to think about how incredibly adorable his partner looked. The blond looked so cute that Tsuzuki felt like he was going to spontaneously combust.

Not lingering on that thought, he instead concentrated on the blond who was scooting over on the couch. The blush was still there and he looked really hesitant. Hisoka was very reluctant but then he tossed all caution into the nonexistent wind (as well as his dignity and reputation). Soon he had his arms wrapped around Tsuzuki's board shoulders in a spontaneous hug. His face was buried in his partner's neck to hide his face while he tried to quell the embarrassment inside of him.

The response to the hug was instantaneous. Tsuzuki lit up like a light and grinned like mad while fiercely wrapping his arms around his partner. It was near impossible to ever get the empathy to initiate any sort of contact or affectionate gesture. All kisses, hugs, and hand holding were initiated by Tsuzuki, at least for the most part. He chuckled when he could practically feel Hisoka's heated face buried on his shoulder. "Sankyuu Soka-chan." He cooed.

"Shut up," was the grumbled and muffled reply that came from his shoulder. He chuckled a bit more before pulling the blond onto his lap and holding him like that. Of course he had never been really upset about the strawberry, it had all been a ploy to get Hisoka to hug him. He better not let his partner find out or he would end up with a building sized lump on his head.

They stayed like that for a few moments before Tsuzuki remembered his snacks. "Let's eat." He grinned and lifted up one the strawberry shortcake without the strawberry on top. That night turned into yet another round of the brunette trying to force feed his emerald eyed partner into eating something sweet. As usual Hisoka was fighting a losing fight and ended up eating a few bites before he started to feel sick from sugar overload.


End file.
